


Richie Tozier Think's He's Alone

by ItsBeenALongDay_XuX



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Being Idiots, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Theres only a bit of Angst, a lil bit of internlizied homophobia, the Barrens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBeenALongDay_XuX/pseuds/ItsBeenALongDay_XuX
Summary: Since high school has started, the losers can't find the time to hang out as much anymore, Richie finds himself alone in The Barrens when an unsuspecting visitor finds him alone, and reminds him how not alone he actually is.( Bad at summaries )
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Richie Tozier Think's He's Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more Reddie content :^)  
> I wrote this at like 1 in the morning, please don't crucify me if the ending is lack-luster  
> I hope you like it :)

The Barrens was sunny and calm, the little amount if grass left near the lake swayed gently and calmly. Richie brushed his fingers gently along the grass, his fingers hovering just shy of the tips. Staring at the grass with interest, his chunky glasses fitting perfectly on the bridge of his nose, magnifying his eyes, making them almost comical. 

His fingers retreating from the few strands if thick grass to wipe the sweat that had accumulated thickly across his neck, the sun beating down on the small, close minded town of Derry viciously, hence why Richie was only clad in a pair of swimming trunks, adorned with Hawaiian patterning. Which he claimed was very cool, and his friends opinion, of it being an abomination to the eye a false accusation on his type of fashion. 

Although, they didn't really matter now, his friends weren't with him. With Bev having moved away with her aunt soon after fighting IT, and the other losers actually caring about there grades and drowning themselves in studying, homework and there home lives. Richie was alone. Eddie couldn't come out because his mom had been keeping him on strict lock-down, as he came home smelling of smoke one day after hanging out with Richie. He didn't touch any of the Cigs of course. But Richie definitely did. Loving the way Eddie huffed and puffed about how he's ruining his lungs, and slowly killing himself. He could listen to those little rants all day. 

That was another problem Richie faced. Being in love with his best friend. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings for Eddie, he's tried shoving them down, as far as they could go. But it didn't help hat every time he looked at his cute freckled face his stomach would do back flips, or when they're shoulders bumped if hands grazed each other his face would heat up. 

Even thinking about it got Richie's face and ears warm, feeling the hotness of both the sun, and his own embarrassing blush, he slowly dipped into the somewhat cool water of the large lake. As he put his second leg into the water, and started to lift his Lanky body down, the rustling if leaves, and movement was ever present behind him, panic stricken he whipped around quickly and was faced with an absolute sight. 

There, in front if him, was Eddie Kaspbrak, in nothing but his swimming trunks, the strap if his fanny pack being clutched into by his left hand, and a towel hung loosely in his right. He sheepishly looked away, hands filled hung awkwardly at his side's. Still not looking at Richie he asked "Is your offer of hanging out still valid?" Richie took a second to reply, still trying to gather he fact that Eddie was there, in front of him. 

After a breath he gathered his composure and replied in a butchered British accent "why of course my dear fellow! I, Richard Tozier, am always available for handing out with dear old Edward!" Eddie looked at him completely unimpressed, after rolling his eyes he began to move towards the lake, setting his stuff down next to Richie's bag and making his way towards the lake edge, where Richie was currently up to his chest in. "Not the British guy again Richie, your terrible at him. And don't call me "Edward" makes me sound old." 

Richie smirked up at Eddie, as Eddie looked back with a confused face Richie said, "That's not what your mom said to me last night eds" Eddie let out a puff of annoyance as he launched himself at Richie, water splashing around them as Eddie threw himself at Richie, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in an attempt to dunk his head under the water. "That doesn't even make sense you asshole! And don't call me eds dickhead" all the time Richie was laughing at his own Joke, plus the amazing reaction he managed to get out of the short boy. 

Between splashing each other with copious amounts of water, to Eddie nearly having a panic attack after Richie splashed a bit of the lake water in his mouth stating in a breathless fit "Do you know how many fucking germs are in this water asshole? I'm probably going to contract something from this disgusting fucking water and end up at the emergency room for a week" to wrestling each other in the water, once Eddie had calmed down. 

As the sun was setting, Richie and Eddie stood in front of each other, laughing quietly and breathlessly, smiling at each other between giggles. That was, until it hit Richie "wait I thought your mom was keeping you under house arrest?" Eddie shrugged and looked up at Richie, smiling he said "I do have a window." Richie seemed taken a back and gave a short, sharp breath if disbelief out if his nose, "Jesus Eds, I think I just came in my pants" a moment of shock passed on Eddies face before laughing. Shoving Richie in the shoulder "Your disgusting Rich". 

Richie quickly regained his composure, standing up straight and tilting his head to look down at Eddie properly, "I'm serious Eds, your braver than you think" seeing Eddie's soft face, littered with water droplets running down his cheek and dropping softly off his nose into the water. The freckles in his cheek dancing across the bridge if his nose, the big, doe like brown eyes staring up at him. Fuck- it's moments like this that makes Richie want to close the gap between them- to just go for it. 

Eddie kept his eyes trained on Richie, the tension between them thick and heavy, like it would pop at any moment, "you really think so?" Eddies eyes went to the big glasses situated of Richie's nose, that was steamed up from all the condensation mixed from the sun and the water droplets that had gathered onto the lenses. Slowly, Eddie brought his hands up to take off Richie's glasses, taking them by the arms and lifting them off, revealing deep brown eyes, just escaping the thick black curls that plastered to his head from the weight of the water that resides in it.

Eddie slowly took Richie's glasses into his left hand, dipping them into the water while his right gently cupped Richie's cheek, tracing the dusting of light brown freckles that lay there. "Yeah" Richie whispered, as they both met in the middle, both closing the gap between them. Both of their minds racing at a hundred miles an hour, seconds turned into hours at that moment, it almost seemed like time had stopped all together. Both their mouthed locked together, Eddie's soft while Richie's a bit harsher, chapped from the excessive gnawing at his lips. But Eddie didn't mind, especially not then, maybe later, when they weren't kissing he'd pester Richie into using some chap stick, but for now, it was perfect. 

After a good handful of seconds, Richie was the first to brake the kiss. Eddie chasing his lips, obviously displeased at the absence of Richie's mouth on his. Richie put his hand over Eddie's mouth to stop him, "Don't you wanna maybe talk about this?" Eddie closed his eyes and sighed, backing away from Richie's hand to free his mouth, he meekly nodded, fearing that Richie would dismiss this as a mistake, a one time thing, and it would never happen again. 

As if Richie could read Eddie's mind, he quickly snatched the boys hand in his, squeezing it tightly in his own, and guiding the boy towards the edge of the lake. Both of them jumping onto the ledge, legs dangling off and Into the water they had just kissed in moments before. Richie decided to brake the silence, "I really like you." He all but whispered, hands now next to each other, dangerously close to brushing. Eddie kept quite, Staring at the water with a a soft gaze, uttering "like, as a friend?" Still reeling, from in his mind, rejection, Eddie didn't know what else to say.

Richie was taken a back, they had just kissed, and held hands, how was this boy so oblivious? Maybe it was the way he stopped they're second kiss, he didn't mean anything bad by it, he just wanted to come clean to Eddie. And hopefully not get his heart broken in return "wha-What? No! Fucking hell Eds. We just kissed! I know it's messed up, it's really fucking messed up. I mean, I like you in a way that I should feel about girls." 

When Richie's short rambling came to a stop, he quirked his head to the side to find Eddie still facing forward, but smiling softly at the water. His dimples showing as he gazed into the small waves that reflected onto his face. "If your messed up, than I guess I am too. Because I really fuckin like you Rich." Richie's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, beating harshly against the bones of his rib cage, a burning hot blush prominent on the tips of his ears. 

As Richie grabbed Eddie's small warm hand with his larger cold one Eddie shuddered, with the sun going down there was a small breeze if chilly air that passed by the two, still drenched, boys. Both shivered from the cold air that had chilled the water still prominat on their body's. "One sec." Eddie said, as he gave Richie's hand a sneeze before letting go, standing up and coming back a few seconds later 

Richie felt the drape of a towel on his right shoulder, and the warmth that cane with it, instantly relaxing to the warmer piece of cloth situated on his shoulder. Nothing Eddie sitting beside him, shoulder to shoulder as Eddie draped the towel along his own shoulder, intertwining their hands together once more. Richie couldn't think of anything better, as they both faced forward, watching the sun go down. Shoulder to shoulder, Richie's cheek resting in Eddie's brown, drying hair. As he squeezed Eddie's hand, he realized, for once in his life. He was never alone.


End file.
